Red Flowers
by blackwhiterose6
Summary: Clerith KH and FF7 crossover, made for halloween challenge on the CloudxAerith forums 2011. oneshot


Red Flowers

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Pairing: Cloud x Aerith

Rating: T

Vincent walked up to the Seventh Heaven, his blood red eyes looking around slowly as he made his way into Tifa's bar. She was surprised to see him judging by the shocked look on her face."Vincent it's been a while." she spoke greeting him. Vincent nodded to her.

"Is Cloud around?" he asked in his mysterious and deep tone.

"You know Cloud. He's rarely ever here." spoke Tifa with a shake of her head. Vincent nodded and walked to the bar sitting down at it, he pulled out the cell phone he had acquired and dialed Cloud's number while Tifa went back to cleaning the bar. He couldn't seem to reach the spiky blonde and sighed as he looked to Tifa for a moment before he left. Vincent had seen many things, but what had astonished him was the person he'd seen walking around her death site. It probably shouldn't have shocked him that he saw her, but he knew it was something Cloud would want to know about.

It was a few days before he finally came across Cloud riding out near Nibleheim. He told him of what he'd seen. Cloud was a bit startled but he nodded and rode off towards the Ancient City. Cloud walked up to see her standing there, Aerith.

"You came." she spoke with a small smile. He was shocked to the very core, he knew this couldn't be real, it couldn't, and yet it felt too real to ignore.

"But you...how?" he spoke.

"I'm not staying." she spoke with a frown.

His lips went tight, his blue eyes looking at her as pleading as ever and she just shook her head. Vincent had moved to the side to watch carefully, he could tell this hurt Cloud, but it had to be done.

"You didn't just want forgiveness, did you?" she asked him. Cloud thought about it, no that wasn't just what he'd wanted when Kadaj had come around. He'd wanted to go back somehow, find a way to revive her, a way to save her, to live his life with her. But saying those things made them seem emptier somehow, that it wouldn't happen if he spoke it to anyone.

"It's ok, I know why you looked at me that way. The way you're looking at me now." she spoke softly.

"Aerith I...I love you." he smiled and walked up slowly.

"Let's meet again, in the next life." she spoke softly.

That's when Cloud jolted awake from his bed in Radiant Garden. His blue eyes looking around wildly for a moment before he placed a hand to his forehead pinching it. He'd come back a month ago, and since he'd came back he'd been having these dreams. They told him of his past life, he knew that. He knew that they told him of what had occurred there, but he couldn't figure out why. He'd fought Sephiroth off, and Aerith was still around. Tifa was as well, Yuffie and Cid who was getting older even were around. So why was he having these dreams?

"Hey there sleepy head!" exclaimed Yuffie loudly. Cloud mentally groaned as she ran up to him excitedly. "We're supposed to go to halloween town today. Help them with their preparations." she exclaimed excitedly. Cloud grimaced and nodded as Yuffie ran out. He stood up slowly, wait halloween? What the hell were they going to dress as? He shook his head, Aerith probably had some costume ready for him.

He walked to the airship. Aerith was there with Yuffie, Leon, Tifa, Cid, and Merlin. Aerith was dressed in a black dress with a black witch's hat. She looked kinda cute in it actually and Cloud went to compliment her, but he was stopped by Yuffie who had a grin on her face, and a purple dress which had once been in his dreams. "Wait you can't...no wait...nooooo!" spoke Cloud as he was tackled by two squealing girls.

Cloud and Leon both stood in dresses, Cloud in a purple one with his hair in ribbons, and Leon in a blue dress with his hair done the same way as Cloud's. Yuffie was in a moogle suit for some reason, Tifa and Cid were staying on the airship to make sure nothing bad happened, and Merlin was following them to the main halloween celebration. Jack and Sally came up as the celebration started, Aerith was helping hand out candy, Cloud and Leon were making sure no heartless or nobodies came up, Merlin was making a brew of punch for everyone, and Yuffie was playing with some of the kids. Cloud walked over to Aerith after Leon told him to take a break and she smiled at him.

"I know you didn't really wanna wear it, but I..." she began.

"It's ok. I just was a little shocked to be in this...again." he spoke.

Her head tilted to the side curiously. "Again?" she asked. Cloud sighed and slowly began to tell her of his dreams, she smiled at him then."I didn't know if you remembered at all." she spoke. Cloud looked down and Aerith just smiled at him. "So you don't remember anything after our meeting like that?" she asked.

He shook his head and she placed a hand onto his shoulder gently before leaning up and placing a small kiss upon his lips. He blushed but smiled as she did, and then he remembered.

- Flash Back -

"Whenever you see red flowers Cloud, you will find me from now on." spoke her spirit to him.

Cloud had nodded, and for the rest of his life had found her spirit whenever he could. He could see the red flowers, and even as he lived out the rest of his days always alone yet with her spirit, he never once resented it. He was glad to have the time with her, and to have her child Denzel in his life. As he died her spirit and his were finally reborn, into this life, in Radiant Garden together.

- End Flashback -

Cloud smiled as the end of halloween approached, he looked to see some red flowers growing out of the cracks of the ground around him. He held Aerith's hand and they made their way back to Radiant Garden."So my bodyguard." she spoke with a giggle. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her.

"Happy halloween my flower witch." he giggled and he changed before they got back, knowing they'd need to be there for Sora when he returned again, for now they would have their fun with the holidays. Cloud finally had her as his own, and no one would ever harm her again...

* * *

><p>Author: I hope everyone likes it, please review<p> 


End file.
